Struggling
by Supreme Queen Serenity
Summary: Usagi a 14 year old girl is Sailor Moon. She struggles with her secret and horrific attraction to her enemy Mamoru. But soon her dreams and thoughts of him will come true. Rated M just for language and sexual situations.
1. Chapter 1

**Story: Struggling**

**Author: Supreme Queen Serenity**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: Usagi Tsukino/Serena Tsukino & Mamoru Chiba/Darien Shields**

**Started: January 7, 2012**

**Ended: N/A**

_**Summary: Usagi a 14 year old girl is Sailor Moon. She struggles with her secret and horrific attraction to her enemy Mamoru. But soon her dreams and thoughts of him will come true.**_

The date was October 10. Usagi Tsukino was fast asleep in her bed dreaming of r about a million of her wildest fantasies. Her favourite was the one when her dream hunk, Tuxedo Mask saved her yet again, from an evil monster of the Negaverse.

*_Usagi's dream*_

_The evil monster showed up in the Juban area causing havoc. It was at least after one in the morning. Usagi woke up to a loud noise coming from her outside her window. She groggily got out of bed to see what the noise was. She looked outside finding nothing but sweet Tokyo sleeping peacefully, when all of a sudden, a monster started running down her street. She ducked down from her window trying not to be seen by it. When it passed she got out her communicator from her bedside table drawer. She alerted, Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako. As soon as she got off the communicator she picked up her brooch from her table, and shouted, "Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" _

_Colours of pink, and light purple almost like magenta, flashed around in her room, and in about 40 seconds, Usagi Tsukino transformed into Sailor Moon! Because her family was asleep she quietly snuck out of her window. She ran to the spot where she and the scouts agreed to meet, in Juban Park. As she approached she could already see Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus. When she got there, Mars exclaimed, "Late as per usual" Sailor Moon was too tired to fight with Mars and ignored the comment. As they assembled, Mercury told everyone to find a clue so they could find the monster. But as soon as she said that the monster dropped down from a nearby tree right in front of them. The scouts prepared themselves, Jupiter was the first to attack, "Supreme Thunder!" _

_Electricity zoomed from Jupiter to the monster, but the monster dodged it. It then attacked Jupiter with knives, and forks. "Really forks?" Jupiter said in disbelief. One of the forks almost hit her right in the eye but quickly dodged it. Venus then shouted, "Leave it to me guys, Crescent Beam!" A glow of light zoomed from Venus' finger, hitting the monster. But then the monster got madder, and growled loudly. It then hit the ground with its fist sending cracked ground towards the scouts. They scrambled all over the place; of course the only one screaming was Sailor Moon. She ran but tripped over a tree root, falling on her hands and knees. When she turned around she found the monster already attacking and sending the cracked ground towards her. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Sailor Moon closed her eyes tightly waiting for her to be dead but after a few seconds she found she was in someone's arms. It was Tuxedo Mask! He landed on a high up tree and asked Sailor Moon if she was alright. She nodded, but he was just smiling at her. She looked at him with uncertainty in her eyes. Tuxedo Mask then leaned down slowly, and Sailor Moon closed her eyes leaning up for the kiss but then she heard one of her fellow scouts scream._

_She told Tuxedo Mask to let her down where the monster was. The monster was about to take a final blow to Venus but Tuxedo Mask threw out a red rose stopping it in its tracks. Sailor Mercury shouted, "Bubble...Spray!" She fogged up the air with her bubbles, and then the monster was trying to look for them. "Now Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask shouted. Sailor Moon took hold of her tiara, prepared for her throw, "Moon Tiara, Action!" Mars then yelled, "Fire...Soul!" Adding the fire to the tiara to create a better attack. The monster yelled in pain as it was defeated. The scouts then looked at each other, nodded for a good job and started home, but when Sailor Moon turned around Tuxedo Mask was standing in her way. She looked surprise, but then Tuxedo Mask said, "We have some unfinished business to attend" She looked at him confused but then realized. _

_Tuxedo Mask slammed his lips down onto Sailor Moons and started kissing her slowly but passionately. Tuxedo Mask wrapped his arms around her small waist, rubbing her slightly, and Sailor Moon wrapped her arms around his neck. Tuxedo Mask walked towards grass, and gently laid her down. He was then on top her, kissing her passionately. She started tugging at his hair which made his hat come off. He growled at what she did, and gently slid his tongue into her mouth. He stroked her sweetly and lovingly, she doing the same. To then give both of them air, Tuxedo Mask then trailed kisses down Sailor Moons neck. She gasped and held tightly onto his head moaning, "Oh, Mamoru"..._

_*End of Usagi's dream* _

Usagi bolted up from her bed, panting. She thought to herself, 'How could I be dreaming about Tuxedo Mask then saying that jerk Mamoru's name? Am I in love with him too? No! Usagi you can't be falling for him, he's a total jerk!' Remembering the dream, she loved when he kissed down her neck. She moaned softly out loud like in her dream. She then shook of the feeling, looked at her clock, it said 2:46am. She sighed, thinking about school in the morning and went back to sleep in a flash. _ The End of Chapter 1._

_**Well how was it? It's my first time writing Sailor Moon fanfiction. I did write a piece once but didn't think it was well done enough and deleted it. Now I don't know how many chapters I'll be writing but my goal is to write 1, 000 words per chapter. I don't know how often I'll be updating since school and stuff but if you're lucky it might be once a week. **_

_**Please be nice and sweet.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Love, Supreme Queen Serenity! 3 **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Story: Struggling**

**Author: Supreme Queen Serenity**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: Usagi Tsukino/Serena Tsukino & Mamoru Chiba/Darien Shields**

**Started: January 7, 2012**

**Ended: N/A**

**Chapter 2**

**Summary: Usagi a 14 year old girl is Sailor Moon. She struggles with her secret and horrific attraction to her enemy Mamoru. But soon her dreams and thoughts of him will come true.**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I'm gonna be late! Momma why didn't you wake me up?" Usagi shouted as she bolted up out of her bed. Usagi's mother shouted back, "I did sweetie, many times!" Usagi got out of bed quickly rushing to get her morning things done. She grabbed her clean school uniform out of her closet, and quickly took off her pyjamas. Usagi's school uniform was a long white sleeved shirt with a red bow on the front as well as a sailor styled collar that was blue. Her skirt was a knee high skirt that was also blue along with her Mary Jane shoes with socks. Her most unique part of her uniform was her circular brooch with red, orange, blue, and green little circles surrounding the sides and top and bottom of the brooch. It had a pink circle in the middle along with a crescent moon below it which was gold. As she did that, she quickly took out her little pink bows she puts in her hair when she sleeps, and brushed her hair decently as she could. She zoomed to the bathroom to brush her teeth, once she done that she went to the kitchen and picked up a piece of toast and grabbed her bag and ran out the door. "Wait Usagi! You forgot your lunch" Her mother called after her. But Usagi was already out of sight. Soon Luna came to her side and nuzzled her. "Oh Luna could you take this to Usagi?" Luna just meowed took the bag and ran after Usagi.

Usagi was running as fast as she could but soon bumped into someone. She fell back on the pavement, and was about to yell at the person but it was Mamoru. She then remembered her dream. 'Oh god! I have to get outta here!' But Mamoru yelled, "Hey dumpling head! Why don't you watch where you're going?" Usagi just stared at him in fear, walking backwards. 'Oh no! I have to get to school!' Usagi then booked her way past Mamoru on her way to school. Mamoru just stared as she went out of the distance. 'That was unusual. Even for bun head. She didn't even yell or shout at me or anything.' Mamoru then continued his way to wherever he was going that morning. Usagi was close to her school, and she heard the bell ring but she didn't make it in time. As she knocked on the door, as usual Ms. Haruna scolded her and sent her out to the hallway. Usagi then thought, 'This is all Mamoru's fault. He's always in the way when I'm running to school. But how am I gonna be able to even talk to him (or shout at him) without thinking about that dream. Should I tell Minako? I know she won't spill to Rei. I guess I will, because I think we're meeting at the Hikawa Shrine. It's not a big deal anyway Usagi! Mamoru is cute and sexy. Usagi! Did you just say that?' Usagi then drifted off into her mind. She imagined Mamoru coming out of a pool dripping wet, with is strong chest glistening in the sun...

"Tsukino!" Haruna yelled. "Get into class! You have a half hour detention with me after school doing homework." Usagi groaned in disbelief. Of course she's gonna be late to meet up with the scouts, and she's gonna have to hear from that Rei. Usagi sat at her seat, and just stared at the board in front of her, pretending she's listening but her thoughts were filled of Mamoru. 'Oh my god! What if this dream is telling me that maybe Mamoru is Tuxedo Mask! No it can't be! No! That's impossible' She forgot about her thought, and the day droned on. School was finally over as well as her detention. She hurried to the Shrine hopefully not gonna be seeing Mamoru. Her wish was fulfilled; when she got to the Shrine the scouts were assembled. "Hey Usagi! Late again!" Rei commented. "You know what Rei, I don't need that, and I'm so tired of you being mean to me." Usagi yelled back. The other scouts looked at her funny; Makoto felt Usagi's head "Are you feeling well Usagi?" Usagi didn't answer and just asked to get on with the meeting. They discussed how it was getting suspicious how the enemy wasn't trying to get any more energy, they soon agreed to just keep their eyes open, and stay alert. When Ami, and Makoto soon left, and Rei went to go help her Grandfather, Usagi then ran to Minako and asked her if it was ok to call her later that night. Minako looked at her confused, she asked "Sure Usagi you can call anytime" She smiled, and left. Usagi then started home as well, and for some reason she didn't want to be home that much, so she walked slowly as possible with her head down, looking at her feet. "Hey bun head!" She knew who it was and just kept walking. Soon Mamoru then put one of his hands on her shoulder. She stopped dead in her tracks. "Why didn't you say anything to me this morning? Your buns to tight on your head?" He laughed. Usagi snapped back, "Why you like being told off? Go away Mamo-chan!" He then said, "Mamo-chan? What is that? A nickname for me?" Usagi then couldn't believe what she said. She then ran off towards her house. 'You're so stupid, Usagi! You just nicknamed him! As if he was a lover!" She needed to make that phone call soon. Once she got home, she went to her room, and found Luna sleeping on her bed. She then pet her, and Luna looked at Usagi she saw as if she looked she was about to cry. "Usagi, what's wrong?" Usagi replied with shaking her head. She then took off her uniform, and put her blue dress on with her white hoodie underneath, along with a moon necklace. She took out her homework, yes her homework and started on it. Since that detention with Haruna she helped her out with some of the things. So she did all of her math problems, and her English work.

Luna couldn't believe what Usagi did. "Usagi did you just do your homework?" Usagi then lay on her bed, and just stared out her window. After a few hours, Usagi's mother called her to dinner. She was quiet the whole time, and once she finished she went back to her room. Usagi then couldn't take it not getting her feelings out, so she took out her diary that she never wrote in. She started on the first page:

_Dear Diary..._

_End of Chapter 2._

**I really hope you guys liked that chapter. Now for the thing about Rei and Mamoru, yes they are 'dating' like they did in the anime. I wanted to put that in somewhere but it sounded funny so I just put it down here. Tomorrow's Monday so, I'll probably not update, but I'll do my best to type some of it up. **

**Please be nice and sweet.**

**R&R**

**Love, Supreme Queen Serenity**


	3. Chapter 3

**Story: Struggling**

**Author: Supreme Queen Serenity**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: Usagi Tsukino/Serena Tsukino & Mamoru Chiba/Darien Shields**

**Started: January 7, 2012**

**Ended: N/A**

**Summary: Usagi a 14 year old girl is Sailor Moon. She struggles with her secret and horrific attraction to her enemy Mamoru. But soon her dreams and thoughts of him will come true.**

_Continued from last chapter..._

Luna couldn't believe what Usagi did. "Usagi did you just do your homework?" Usagi then lay on her bed, and just stared out her window. After a few hours, Usagi's mother called her to dinner. She was quiet the whole time, and once she finished she went back to her room. Usagi then couldn't take it not getting her feelings out, so she took out her diary that she never wrote in. She started on the first page:

_Dear Diary..._

_I don't know what to do right now. To update you, diary...I had a dream of how Tuxedo Mask saved me, and we passionately kissed but I moaned Mamoru's name. I feel like I'm overreacting just a tiny bit, but I hate Mamoru's guts so bad. I wonder if Mamo-chan feels the same. Ah! I called him Mamo-chan again! Yes I nicknamed Mamoru as if we were going out or something! This whole thing is getting to me; I actually did homework...homework! I'm completely shaken me up about this whole thing. I'll soon call Minako, about all this. I feel like she's the only one I can really trust. I can't tell Rei since she goes out with Mamoru, and I feel like Ami, and Makoto can't keep the word in. Well, I'm gonna go read some Sailor V manga. Update later? I don't know, because I'll probably just forget about you, diary._

_**Bunny!**_

~An hour later~

Usagi got into her cute pink flannel pyjamas with her little bows in her hair, and she called Minako. As the phone rang she told Luna to get out of the room, and Luna questioned her, but Usagi just closed the door on her tail.

"Hello?" Minako answered.

"Minako-chan, it's me Usagi."

"Oh hey girl what's up?"

"Well you know how I asked you if it was ok to call you." Usagi asked.

"Yeah..."

"Well." Usagi replied. "I had a dream last night, about Tuxedo Mask. We were fighting a Youma, and when after all of us left he stopped me, and we started kissing."

Minako squealed.

"Just wait, Minako! There's more. Well the kiss got really passionate, and when he started kissing down my neck, I moaned..."

"Ohhh, you moaned. Usagi that's so normal." Minako went on.

"I moaned out Mamoru's name!" She blurted out.

Minako squealed even louder than her previous one.

"You like Mamoru" she said in a sing-song. "Usagi and Mamoru sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g"

"Minako, I called you because, I need some advice. When I run into Mamoru which is almost every day, I don't insult him; all I can think about is the dream."

"Sorry Usagi, but my advice is that maybe you just ignore the dream, and hope this whole thing goes away. But Usagi, have you ever thought that maybe the dream was a sign, saying that maybe Mamoru is Tuxedo Mask?"

"Of course, I just thought that today! But I seriously doubt it. Oh, and Minako...I called Mamoru, Mamo-chan." Usagi said.

"Oh! You even nicknamed him! That's so cute!" Minako said in a cute voice.

"But please whatever you do don't tell Ami, Makoto, and especially Rei, please!" Usagi pleaded.

"Ok, Usagi."

"Alright well thank you for chatting with me"

"Wait Usagi! Do you like Mamoru?"

Usagi replied with a sad, "I don't know" and hung up.

~Midnight~

**WARNING: CONTAINS SEXUAL ACTIONS**

_*Usagi's dream*_

_Tuxedo Mask slammed his lips down onto Sailor Moons and started kissing her slowly but passionately. Tuxedo Mask wrapped his arms around her small waist, rubbing her slightly, and Sailor Moon wrapped her arms around his neck. Tuxedo Mask walked towards grass, and gently laid her down. He was then on top her, kissing her passionately. She started tugging at his hair which made his hat come off. He growled at what she did, and gently slid his tongue into her mouth. He stroked her sweetly and lovingly, she doing the same. To then give both of them air, Tuxedo Mask then trailed kisses down Sailor Moons neck. She gasped and held tightly onto his head moaning. He then kissed his way onto her chest and into her cleavage a bit. She started writhing with pleasure under him. He then started to nibble on her gloves. He slowly pulled them off with his teeth, and felt her full smooth arms. Sailor Moon sighed with happiness, and Tuxedo Mask then pulled off her red boots and started kissing her right leg all the way up to her thigh. Sailor Moon then started moaning a bit louder, and Tuxedo Mask then started kissing her womanhood through her outfit. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh, that feels good! Don't stop!" Usagi said pushing his head more into herself. "I love you, Mamo-chan"_

_*End of Usagi's dream*_

Usagi screamed falling on the floor in the process. She thought to her, 'That was so much worse than before! I need to get some air' But since it was such a beautiful night she decided to go for a little walk. So she put on tight black leggings with denim shorts. Along with a long sleeved black shirt. She put on her shoes opened the window quietly and snuck out. _End of chapter 3._

**I hope you liked that one! I didn't really like it so much, but I think it's well done enough. I know that I went kinda far with the dream but I imagined it like that. I'm actually really ambitious to do more stories, so I might update every two days or every day. I realize that this was a bit shorter than the recent chapters but I tried. Also when characters talk, I will be putting a space in between the quotations so it's not just one big paragraph.**

**Please be nice and sweet.**

**R&R**

**Love, Supreme Queen Serenity**


	4. Chapter 4

**Story: Struggling**

**Author: Supreme Queen Serenity**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: Usagi Tsukino/Serena Tsukino & Mamoru Chiba/Darien Shields**

**Started: January 7, 2012**

**Ended: N/A**

**Summary: Usagi a 14 year old girl is Sailor Moon. She struggles with her secret and horrific attraction to her enemy Mamoru. But soon her dreams and thoughts of him will come true.**

As Usagi stepped out of the window, it wasn't as cold as she though. She climbed down the beautiful cherry blossom tree near her window, and started for the park. Of course, Usagi then thought about the possible drunks, bums, prostitutes, and criminals. 'It's fine' she told herself. 'This is a safe community' The neighbourhood was really beautiful at night. It was nice hearing the sounds of crickets and streams. The moon also looked beautiful tonight; it was a full moon coloured with pure white. It almost seemed it was sparkling. As she got to the park, it was quite peaceful looking. She sat at a bench near the big fountain, its water was sounding so beautifully. The noise made her feel really relaxed, and it almost lulled her to sleep. Usagi then thought about her dream. 'My dream went completely farther than my other one. He...touched me. Sexually! But god, it was so good, and it was so amazing the feeling as if it was real. But I said that I loved Mamoru. (Sigh) Why do I keep thinking that Mamoru is Tuxedo Mask?" But then, Usagi heard a noise. A deep loud growl, when all of a sudden a youma came as if from nowhere. Also because she didn't have her communicator, OR her brooch, she couldn't do anything. But then the youma saw her and chased after her. Usagi then started running to the other end of the park. She huffed, 'Why did I have to come outside at midnight! I'm so stupid; I have to find a way home to defeat the youma.' Klutzy Usagi then tripped on her own self, and fell flat on her face. The youma the caught up to her and grabbed her by the foot; Usagi now hanging upside down. The youma then started taking her energy, and she started to become drowsy.

Before she became unconscious, she heard a loud snap. The youma dropped her on her head (not hard) and Usagi saw a red rose in front of her when she lifted her head up. But because Tuxedo Mask didn't have powers like the scouts he couldn't necessarily defeat the youma by himself. Tuxedo Mask then went to Usagi's aid, and lifted her up, and jumped on a tree branch, and got on top of a building.

Tuxedo Mask then spoke, "Usagi! Wake up!"

Usagi just lay there in his arms. Not showing any sign of waking up. Tuxedo Mask then decided to try and find Usagi's house. He couldn't take her home, and she'd think that Mamoru is some sort of perv. He knew what the street name was but not the number. Tuxedo Mask then carried Usagi, bridal style, to her house. Mamoru never realized how sweet, and peaceful Usagi really is behind all that klutziness and the way she drools. Mamoru was also hoping that she was ok, and much of her energy hadn't been taken. But he can't really do much about it. Mamoru then found a house with a rock, which was beautifully painted on, that said '_Tsukino Residence'. '_Ah! But how do I know which room is hers.' He assumed that hers was the one near the tree, because how else would she have gotten out. He climbed up the tree; carefully carrying Usagi opened up the window, and carried her into her room. He placed her on the bed, and laid the covers over her. But just to make sure she was ok, he checked her pulse, and it was fine. He then leaned down close to her face, and kissed her on the head, and disappeared into the night.

*Next Morning*

Usagi woke up to a beautiful noise. The birds were chirping, and singing. The window was left open. 'Wait a minute. I was at the park was I not?' She looked at herself in the mirror, and she had the clothes she had on last night. She whirled around to find a note sitting on her night table. It was a note from Tuxedo Mask!

"_I saved you from the monster. I really hope your ok; I didn't risk bringing you to my place because I need to keep my identity safe. Rest easy, Usako."_

_Tuxedo Mask_

'Oh my god! Tuxedo Mask knows my name! But does he know I'm Sailor Moon?' she wondered. 'I can't tell anyone this! Only Minako. But who could Tuxedo Mask really be?' She then realized what the time was. It was 7:30! 'Whoa way too early for me, but I doubt I'll go back to sleep.' She sighed. 'At least it's Friday.'

Usagi decided to get dressed in her uniform. She went out to the kitchen, and her parents and her brother were surprised at her.

"Good morning, Usagi! You're up early" her father said.

She replied. "Yeah I couldn't get back to sleep."

Usagi ate her breakfast which was pancakes and glass of milk. But because she was really hungry she ate 4 pancakes. She went back to her room, and contemplated on recent events. 'How am I gonna be able to deal with Mamoru now? After that last dream. Maybe I should just be a real jerk to him like he is to me. But a big bigger jerk. Probably not the best idea but I can only think that one thing.' Usagi told herself to be a mean jerk to Mamoru, and hoping that her attraction for him would soon leave her.

**Good? I have really good ideas for this story now. I got some inspiration from reading other stories. Also, Usagi will be swearing a lot in the next chapter maybe so I'm going to move up the rating. Especially from the last chapter. Lol. Thank-you for all of the reviews. Really great! **

**Please be nice and sweet!**

**R&R**

**Love, Supreme Queen Serenity**


	5. Chapter 5

**Story: Struggling**

**Author: Supreme Queen Serenity**

**Rated: T/M**

**Started: January 7, 2012**

**Ended: N/A**

**Summary: Usagi a 14 year old girl is Sailor Moon. She struggles with her secret and horrific attraction to her enemy Mamoru. But soon her dreams and thoughts of him will come true.**

Usagi went out the door, and she never realized how nice and peaceful it was in the morning. She wouldn't know that herself since she's always running to school every day. But today Usagi wasn't afraid of seeing Mamoru, and if he made fun of her she would claw at him, and swear like a sailor (or a sailor scout lol). Usagi then saw Ami.

"Ami-chan!" Usagi yelled.

"Oh, hey there Usagi. You're up early" Ami replied.

"Yeah, I didn't sleep well" she told Ami, thinking about the note that Tuxedo Mask left her.

"Oh that's a shame. But you'll probably fall asleep in one of your classes."

Usagi just made a small squeak in response. She made that squeak because she saw Mamoru. 'Tell him off Usagi! You can to it.' She decided if he insulted her first then she would tell him off.

Mamoru said just as Ami, and Usagi walked by "Hey bun head! Actually I've been thinking about calling you something else. How do you feel about...Odango!" he laughed.

Usagi growled pretending to be as angry as she could, and yelled. "Why don't you go pick on someone else you little...friggin' bastard!"

"Usagi!" Ami gasped with her hand covering her mouth.

"Hey watch the language Odango! You should put some soap in that dirty mouth of yours and it must be dirty from all the stuff you cram in your mouth!" Mamoru said.

Usagi got really mad for real now she yelled really loud enough for everyone to hear, "FUCK OFF!"

Usagi then ran to her school, forgetting about Ami. Ami then went to Mamoru and said, "You know I think you made her really mad Mamoru, you should apologize." Ami then left him standing in the streets, Mamoru thinking 'Maybe I was a little harsh...Maybe I should do something for her. But I doubt she'll even say yes.' Mamoru then walked to his apartment.

*At school [Noon]*

Ami told Minako and Makoto what happened this morning, and all decided to go look for Usagi. They then found Usagi just sitting under a tree staring into nothing.

"Usagi!" All of them shouted.

Usagi just looked at them, and stared back at the spot on the other tree she was looking at.

Makoto said, "Usagi you have every right to be mad at Mamoru, he is a jerk but what you said was a little too nasty."

Usagi then replied not looking at the others but still staring at the spot, "I was thinking about that too. But he should apologize for teasing me, I wanted to just get even with him, and start to call him really nasty names like he did with me. But can you guys just leave me be for a bit"

The girls nodded in agreement, and left Usagi. 'I really didn't like it when he called me Odango but I feel really bad for telling him, to...well whatever. But I wonder if it's worked. Have my feelings for him gone?"

Usagi then just looked up at the blue sky. A buzzer rang from her school, and she went inside.

*After School*

When Usagi got out of school, she decided go to this secret place she knew about. She walked on the trail, and went into this opening it had a beautiful lake trees all over, green green grass, and pretty flowers. Usagi walked over to the lake, and she stared at her reflection in the water. 'What if it was ok if I and Mamoru dated? Oh but I can't cause then Rei will be mad at me. But how can I handle my attraction around him?' Usagi then saw a bunny come from the bushes, and it sat onto the grass standing next to her. Usagi thought the bunny was cute and she pets it nicely.

She giggled, "I think I'll call you Emmylou. Do you like that name?"

The bunny just twitched its nose and ran away. Usagi then decided to not run away from her dreams and decided to go apologize to Mamoru. Usagi ran as fast as she could to the Arcade hoping he was there. She went inside and saw Mamoru talking to Motoki. Usagi confidently walked up to Mamoru and lured him away from Motoki dragging him by his shirt.

"Mamoru, I'm sorry I told you to...you know! But I only said that because you made me really angry." She told him confidently.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too, Usagi. I was out of line. I need to make it up to you! I'll buy a big pizza tomorrow!" Mamoru said.

"Really?" Usagi said in disbelief.

Mamoru nodded.

"But what about Rei?"

Mamoru replied saying, "Oh that's just a school girl crush. Besides I'm just taking a friend out to eat that's all, and I really don't like fighting with you Usagi and I want us to be friends."

"I'd like to be friends too" Usagi said awkwardly.

"Good! Saturday at 7?" He asked.

Usagi then nodded, and with that Mamoru left.

Usagi squealed in her mind. 'I'm going out with Mamoru!' She then sang out loud but very quietly, I'll be your Emmylou and I'll be your June and you'll be my gram and my Johnny too you know I'm not asking much of you just sing little darling sing with me

She sang that song all the way home, happy as can be.

**Good? If you're wondering if that song I put in there is a real song it is. It's called 'Emmylou' by First Aid Kit. I listened to the song the whole time writing this, and I wanted to work in it somewhere. Hey! They're going out! Just as friends though, soon enough they'll be together. **

**Please be sweet and nice.**

**R&R**

**Love, Supreme Queen Serenity**


	6. Chapter 6

**Story: Struggling**

**Author: Supreme Queen Serenity**

**Rated: T/M**

**Pairing: Usagi Tsukino/Serena Tsukino & Mamoru Chiba/Darien Shields**

**Started: January 7, 2012**

**Ended: N/A**

**Summary: Usagi a 14 year old girl is Sailor Moon. She struggles with her secret and horrific attraction to her enemy Mamoru. But soon her dreams and thoughts of him will come true.**

*Friday night*

Usagi called up Minako to talk about what happened.

"Hello" Minako answered.

"Hey, Minako it's me, Usagi"

"Oh hi there, Usagi. You feel any better about the dream?" Minako asked.

"Um, well I have something more interesting then the dream I had." Usagi replied.

"What's that?"

"Well you know how I told Mamoru to F-off?" Usagi asked.

"Yeah..." Minako said slowly.

"Well he felt bad about teasing me and stuff, now he's taking me out to eat somewhere tomorrow night."

"OH...MY...GOD!" Minako screamed into the phone, which made Usagi wince at the noise.

"Yeah, I know"

"Wait! What about Rei?" Minako asked.

"Mamoru told me that that was more of a school girl crush then an actual dating couple. Besides we're going out as _friends._" Usagi emphasized.

"Still!" Minako squealed. "You're going out with Mamoru!"

Usagi sighed, and said. "Ok, I admit it. I'm excited too!"

"Oh, and there's something else too." Usagi went on. "I had another dream last night, and I was really freaked out so I went out for some fresh air, and then I saw a youma. I didn't have my brooch so I couldn't fight, then the youma sucked some energy out of me, and I blacked out but before I did, I saw a rose and the youma dropped me. I then woke up back in my room, and Tuxedo Mask left me a note saying, '_I saved you from the monster. I really hope your ok; I didn't risk bringing you to my place because I need to keep my identity safe. Rest easy, Usako.'" _

"Tuxedo Mask knows who you are?" Minako shouted.

"Yeah but he doesn't know that I'm Sailor Moon, but he knows where I live, and what my name is." Usagi then giggled. "He nicknamed me Usako!"

"Well that's kind of...interesting." Minako said looking for the right word to say. "Wait what about the youma?"

"It's somewhere around here, but there hasn't been any reporting's." Usagi said.

"Oh, well. Usagi, I hope your outing goes well. Wink-wink, nudge-nudge!" Minako said.

"Ok, bye Minako-chan!" Usagi then hung up.

Usagi then got dressed for bed, and went into a deep slumber filled with just Mamoru not Tuxedo Mask.

*Saturday, 6:30PM*

Usagi was in her room humming. She was getting ready for her 'outing' with Mamoru. She put on her white sweater with the plaid hood, and the plaid skirt that goes with it. She was quite happy that she was going somewhere with Mamoru. 'Maybe I am in love with him' Usagi thought to herself.

"Where are you going?" Luna asked.

"Out." She answered flatly.

"With who?"

"A friend"

"Well, don't forget to take your brooch in case anything happens." Luna told her.

"Ok," Usagi then grabbed her brooch from her night table, and put it in her pocket.

*Ding-dong*

The doorbell was ringing, Usagi then ran to the door, and was greeted by Mamoru. He was dressed in a creamy coloured dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows along with black pants. It seemed as if both of them wanted to dress more formally than they wanted to.

"Hey, Usagi, so shall we go?" he asked.

"Sure." Usagi said. "Mama I'm going out I'll be back later."

Usagi then closed the door and followed Mamoru to his red sports car. But then Usagi was curious of how he knew where she lived.

"Mamoru, how did you know where I lived?"

Mamoru then blushed. "Uh, I guessed what street from seeing you on this one most of the time we bumped into each other, and the rock in your front yard."

"Oh, that makes sense." Usagi said.

Mamoru then opened the door to the passenger's side, and let Usagi get in. 'Oh God, I'm so nervous!' she thought to herself. 'Mamoru is so cute in the clothes he's wearing right now' Mamoru then started the car and started driving, he then asked, "So, Usagi where do you want to go?"

"Um, how about that place near the arcade. What's it called again?"

"Diner Cafe?" Mamoru asked.

"Yeah!"

For the rest of the ride it was relatively quiet and awkward. Until Usagi asked, "Mamoru how do you feel about Rei?"

"Rei is my friend. I like her, her personality is very fiery, she's really young to be dating me at such an age though." Mamoru replied.

"Yeah, I agree. How old are you Mamoru?" Usagi asked.

"19, you?"

Usagi laughed awkwardly, "Uh, 14. Would that put a strain on our relationship?"

"Not at all, Usagi!"

Usagi smiled to herself and looked out the window the rest of the trip. When they finally got to the Diner Cafe, Mamoru was already out of the car, and on Usagi's side. He opened the door for her and raised his hand out to her, she placed her hand within his, and she felt a spark go through her.

"You don't have to be _that _good to me you know?" Usagi said.

Mamoru just gave her a cute little smirk, and opened the door for her to the restaurant. "Ladies first," he said smugly.

They sat down at a booth in the left corner of the restaurant, and as they sat down, Usagi got really nervous.

"Usagi!" Mamoru said. "Are you nervous about something?"

She laughed nervously, "Of course not, I mean why would I be?"

"Just remember this is my treat so I'll buy you anything," Mamoru said.

She smiled at Mamoru, and laughed. A waitress than appeared, "Can I get you two something to drink?"

"I'll have some water" Mamoru said.

"I'll have the same" Usagi said.

"Alright, here are you're menu's. I'll be back with drinks soon."

Usagi then laughed to herself.

"What?" Mamoru asked.

"I think that waitress has a thing for you,"

"Why do you say that?"

"She was checking you out"

"I didn't notice, I was more interested in you" Mamoru said, which made Usagi blush a bit.

Time passed and after Usagi, and Mamoru ate their meals they were talking more comfortably with each other.

"Usagi where did you learn that foul language anyway?" Mamoru asked.

"Oh, well, I sometimes read my mother's romance books that have that language in it, and...Other stuff as well." Usagi told him.

"Like what?"

"You know!" Usagi smiled.

"No I don't!"

"It has sex in it." Usagi whispered.

Mamoru gasped, and pointed at her, "HENTAI, HENTAI, HENTAI!"

"Shut up Mamo-chan!" Usagi said laughing while looking around in case no one heard them.

"I'm just kidding, Usagi!" He smiled at her and she smiled back, they both then leaned a little closer to each other, when the waitress came, and gave Mamoru the check. As Mamoru was paying, Usagi thought to herself, 'Wow, this was a great night, I really feel closer to Mamo-chan now.' Mamoru then walked Usagi back to his car, and they both got in and Mamoru then drove back to Usagi's house. As they got there, Mamoru walked Usagi up to the door, and they said their goodbyes, when both of them caught each other's eyes, and they both leaned in to each other, and Mamoru's hands wrapped themselves around Usagi's waist, and Usagi put her hands on Mamoru's shoulders.

"Usako..." Mamoru whispered.

**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Aren't I the worst? Haha. I hoped y'all liked that chapter that one is my favourite so far. I don't really have much else to say but I hope you guys like this! **

**Please be nice and sweet.**

**R&R**

**Love, Supreme Queen Serenity**


	7. Chapter 7

**Story: Struggling**

**Author: Supreme Queen Serenity**

**Rated: T/M**

**Pairing: Usagi Tuskino/Serena Tsukino & Mamoru Chiba/Darien Shields**

**Started: January 7, 2012**

**Ended: N/A**

**Summary: Usagi a 14 year old girl is Sailor Moon. She struggles with her secret and horrific attraction to her enemy Mamoru. But soon her dreams and thoughts of him will come true.**

*Continued from last chapter*

Mamoru then walked Usagi back to his car, and they both got in and Mamoru then drove back to Usagi's house. As they got there, Mamoru walked Usagi up to the door, and they said their goodbyes, when both of them caught each other's eyes, and they both leaned in to each other, and Mamoru's hands wrapped themselves around Usagi's waist, and Usagi put her hands on Mamoru's shoulders.

"Usako..." Mamoru whispered.

'What?' Usagi thought 'He called me Usako! Just like Tuxedo Mask did in the note!' All of a sudden there was a scream, and crashing noises coming from down the street. Usagi and Mamoru pulled away from each other, and ran to the end of the lawn, and saw a youma, wreaking havoc. 'That was the youma from last night' Usagi and Mamoru thought. 'Damn' though Mamoru 'How am I gonna transform into Tuxedo Mask with Usagi here' The youma then saw both of them and lunged after them. The both of them ran and ran both of them out of breath, but they took a wrong turn and ended up cornered in an alley way.

Usagi thought 'Crap! I gotta transform. But Mamoru is here! Doesn't matter anyway. No fun getting killed!'

"You're about to me moon dusted!" Usagi said, while Mamoru stood at her with wide eyes.

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" Usagi shouted. Mamoru gasped at what he was seeing. He's seeing Usagi transform into Sailor Moon! 'I can't believe she's Sailor Moon! Guess I have to reveal myself too.'

Usagi then shouted, "I am Sailor Moon! Champion of Justice! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

The youma just laughed and charged at Sailor Moon, knocking her on the ground. Just as the youma was about to strike, a red rose appeared in front of her. She looked from where the rose came from and she gasped as she saw Mamoru pull a rose from his pocket. 'He's Tuxedo Mask! I don't believe it!' Mamoru then transformed into Tuxedo Mask and helped Sailor Moon up.

"You should get out of here Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask said.

"No way! We're in this together!" she smiled at him.

Tuxedo Mask then grabbed Usagi's hand and they both jumped over the youma. Then they both ran to a wider place so they could fight. Tuxedo Mask then threw a rose right between the youma's eyes.

"Now Sailor Moon!"

"Right!" She took a hold of her tiara and yelled, "Moon Tiara Action!"

The youma then turned to dust and Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon was left in an awkward position. They stared at each other for about five minutes until Usagi undid her transformation.

"You know" Usagi said. "I had already assumed that you were Tuxedo Mask."

"How?"

"You called me 'Usako'" she smiled.

Tuxedo Mask laughed and turned back into Mamoru.

"I got carried away when I called you that. Shall I walk you home, Usako?" he asked.

"Sure, Mamo-chan."

As they walked back to Usagi's house she was thinking about telling him about her dreams and why she really acted weird and mean to him.

"Mamo-chan, I have to tell you something." Usagi went on "You know I was acting weird on Thursday morning, well that's because I had a dream, and the real reason I cussed at you was because I was trying to drive you away from me because my dream got worse."

"What was your dream, Usagi?" Mamoru asked worried.

"It...Um, it was about Sailor Moon, and Tuxedo Mask. In the dream we were engaging in very passionate kissing, and I moaned but I moaned out your name. Your actual name. Not Tuxedo Mask, Mamoru." She said as she looked at him, his facial expression was unreadable.

"Go on" he said.

"And in my other dream, it went much more farther than kissing, I won't really go into details but then I moaned out Mamo-chan. This is why I called you that. The reason why I cussed at you because I didn't want to believe what I was feeling. If you don't feel the same way that's fine, I'm just telling you because I feel that I can trust you."

Mamoru just stared at her. Then Usagi left for home, with a little tear in her eye, when someone grabbed her hand. Mamoru had her hand and backed her up into the nearest wall, and kissed her right on the mouth. Usagi's eyes flew open, not believing what he was doing, and soon relaxed into the kiss, and snaked her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Then Mamoru pulled away and whispered into her ear, "Moan my name Usako" she just looked at his face, cupped it with her hand smiling, and kissed him sweetly. She opened her mouth, and tried to slide her tongue into his mouth, she finally got access and Usagi softly stroked her tongue against his. She made a tiny moan, with the feeling of his tongue against hers. The moan threw Mamoru over the edge, and he kissed his way down her neck, his hands rubbing her sides. She gasped and moaned, "Mamo-chan. Don't stop!" She said as she tightly wrapped her arms more tightly around his neck. The last thought that Usagi, and Mamoru thought was, 'I'm in love'

**Awwwwwwwwwwwwww! How cute! I hope that chapter was good for ya'll. I ripped off some of the dialogue from Sailor Moon episode 30 when Usagi finds out that Mamoru is Tuxedo Mask. (I got this from the English dub) How long has it been since I updated...two days? Ah whatever. I have exams coming up so it might not be every day. But I don't know. **

**Please be nice and sweet!**

**R&R**

**Love, Supreme Queen Serenity**


	8. Chapter 8

**Story: Struggling**

**Author: Supreme Queen Serenity**

**Rated: T/M**

**Pairing: Usagi Tsukino/Serena Tsukino & Mamoru Chiba/Darien Shields**

**Started: January 7, 2012**

**Ended: N/A**

**Summary: Usagi a 14 year old girl is Sailor Moon. She struggles with her secret and horrific attraction to her enemy Mamoru. But soon her dreams and thoughts of him will come true.**

*Continued from last chapter*

Mamoru and Usagi kept kissing, and massaging each other. Usagi thought that Mamoru's lips felt like heaven. Mamoru thought her lips were so smooth, and soft. Soon, Usagi felt Mamoru's hands touch her thigh, and she moaned. He then lifted her leg up, and wrapped it around his waist. Now Usagi could feel his hardness rubbing against her.

She gasped, "Ah! Mamo-chan! We..." she panted. "We gotta stop!"

Mamoru then pulled back, and said, "You're right."

She then put her leg down, and looked at the ground, ashamed at what they were doing.

"Hey," Mamoru said, and lifted her chin up to look at him. "No need to be ashamed."

Usagi smiled, and leaned up and kissed his lips, slowly, and sweetly. She pulled back, and said, "You mind taking me home?"

"Not at all" Mamoru smiled, and took her hand holding it with his, and they walked home holding each other's hands. Usagi was really happy, while they walked Usagi asked, "Does this mean we're going out?"

"Do you want it to be?" he asked.

"Yea...yeah," she said hesitantly.

"Then we're going out,"

Usagi smiled at him. They finally reached her house, and Mamoru lifted up Usagi, so she couldn't touch the ground, and Mamoru kissed her passionately. After they kissed, Mamoru said, "Goodnight, Usako."

Usagi smirked, and went inside her house happy as ever.

**WARNING SOME SEXUAL CONTENT**

She shouted in the house, saying she was back, and she went upstairs, and got on her pyjamas. She went to bed full of thoughts with Mamoru, and she couldn't get her mind off him. 'Should I...Masturbate? I remember that it felt so good, that time I did it. Luna isn't in here so I guess I could.' She took her pants off under the covers, and spread her legs slightly, and rubbed herself slowly. 'Wow, I wonder if Mamoru would do this to me. I'd bet he would do it so good, I can just picture me moaning because Mamoru was making me.' She moaned softly, and accidently she slipped a finger inside her. She gasped at the feeling but did it again, and then another. She moaned, and started going a little faster with her finger, and she slipped in another finger, and she was overwhelmed with the feelings she felt, and she came, and softly moaned out Mamoru's name. She laid there still in shock at the feeling, and from all that movement she fell asleep.

*Sunday Morning*

Usagi woke up with a great feeling, the sun was shining, birds were singing, and she kissed Mamoru last night! She decided if she was going to see Mamoru today unexpectedly she'd want to look hot for him. So she put on her pink tank top, and her short white skirt. She grabbed her brooch, and went down stairs to eat. As soon as she finished eating she went out to the arcade to meet the girls to discuss scout business. She thought to herself, 'I wonder if I should tell the other scouts about Mamo-chan. But how am I gonna break this to Rei? As mean as she is, I don't want to hurt her. I'm not gonna say something like, 'Hey Rei, I kissed you "boyfriend" last night.' I can't keep this from them though! I gotta tell them or at least talk to Mamo-chan about it.' She got to the arcade and none of the girls were there, not even Ami. She waited a bit, and soon saw Mamoru with a big smile on his face.

"Hey, Mamo-chan!" Usagi yelled as she ran to him.

"Hey Usako." Mamoru said.

"I gotta talk to you about something,"

"What is it?"

"Should I tell the other scouts that you're...Tuxedo Mask" she whispered.

"You wanna tell, Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako? Sure I guess but how are we gonna break our relationship to Rei?"

Usagi looked at him confused, "How did you know who they were?"

"Well, I know you're Sailor Moon, so I figured that's why you're always hanging out with them, because their the other scouts,"

"Oh, you're smart," she smirked sexily.

"Don't be making that face at me Usako." As he said that he wrapped his arms around her waist, and leaned down to kiss her. Usagi kissed back, and snaked her arms around his neck, and kissed him with passion. As they kissed, Ami, Makoto, and Minako walked by completely not noticing that the couple who were kissing were Usagi, and Mamoru. The three of them stopped and turned around, and had their jaws wide open, completely amazed at what they were seeing. Minako quietly walked up to Usagi, and tapped her on the shoulder. She pulled back from Mamoru, and her eyes went wide, and her cheeks blushed.

"Usagi. Since when are you dating Mamoru?" Minako asked.

"Uh...since last night." She answered.

"Alright girl! I knew you had feelings for him from the dream you had." Minako said with happiness.

"What dream?" Makoto and Ami chimed in.

"Oh, I'll explain" Minako said as went over and explained to them.

Usagi sighed. "Should you tell them or me? Because we're discussing scout business"

"Sure I'll tell them," Mamoru agreed.

Soon they saw Rei running towards them, she yelled, "Hey Mamoru! We have to talk."

She led him away from Usagi. Usagi had worry in her eyes, but as soon as she knew what was going on she didn't worry. Rei told Mamoru that she doesn't want to go out with him, and that she wanted to be with Yūichirō.

"Well, I and Mamoru want to tell you something Rei, me and Mamo-chan are going out."

"Yeah right! Kiss right now to prove that to me." Rei said.

Usagi smiled at Mamoru and he leaned down and kissed her. His tongue touched her tongue and they battled, while Rei just looked at them a gasped like the other girls. Usagi moaned softly and Mamoru pulled back.

"I guess you two are going out," Rei said.

"Now Mamoru also wants to tell you guys something," Usagi said.

"Thank you, Usako. You guys, I'm..."

**Not the greatest cliff hanger but I'm not really well these past days. **

**Please be nice and sweet.**

**R&R **

**Love, Supreme Queen Serenity. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Story: Struggling**

**Author: Supreme Queen Serenity**

**Rated: T/M**

**Pairing: Usagi Tsukino/Serena Tsukino & Mamoru Chiba/Darien Shields**

**Started: January 7, 2012**

**Ended: N/A**

**Summary: Usagi a 14 year old girl is Sailor Moon. She struggles with her secret and horrific attraction to her enemy Mamoru. But soon her dreams and thoughts of him will come true.**

_*Continuing from last chapter*_

"Now Mamoru also wants to tell you guys something," Usagi said.

"Thank you, Usako. You guys, I'm...Tuxedo Mask." He blurted out.

The girls looked at him surprised, but Rei was looking kind of disappointed. Usagi knew why she was looking like that. Rei had a crush on Tuxedo Mask just like Usagi did. 'But she does have Yūichirō.' Usagi thought.

"Well" Makoto said, clasping her hand on his shoulder "Welcome to the team"

"Thank-you, Jupiter" Mamoru said.

"You know our identities?" They all asked impressively.

"Yeah he's super clever at who you guys were." Usagi chimed in.

"Hey you guys want to go to the pool?" Minako said.

"Sure" the other girls and Mamoru agreed.

'Uh-oh. I don't have a bathing suit! Plus I'm conscious swimming with Mamo-chan; I mean we're half naked!'

"Um, I don't have a bathing suit" Usagi said.

"That's fine girl," Minako said to her "I have another suit at home that'll probably fit you."

"Alright it's settled, we'll meet at the pool in an hour" Mamoru announced.

"See you guys!" Minako waved to them.

Mamoru and Usagi said their goodbyes for now, they kissed a little bit, and Usagi went with Makoto, while Mamoru went back to his apartment.

"Nice going girl, with Mamoru!" Minako said as she nudged her.

Usagi gave a small smile.

"You nervous or something?" Minako asked.

"I'm just a little self conscious about my body, especially around Mamoru" Usagi said, slightly embarrassed.

"That's perfectly natural Usagi! C'mon let's hurry to my house" and she started running, while Usagi trailed behind Minako.

*Minako's house*

Minako was digging through her closet, and she found the suit for Usagi, it was a two piece suit, bikini. It was a hot pink colour, and with little sparkles around the rim of the bottom piece. When Usagi saw this her eyes went wide.

"Minako I can't wear this in front of Mamoru!" she yelled worriedly.

"Oh, stop fussing and just try it on" Minako pushed Usagi into her bathroom.

A few minutes later, a white cat with a crescent moon on its forehead name Artemis came in.

"Hey, Minako where you going?" he asked seeing as she packed a few things for the pool.

"Me, Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Mamoru are going to the pool" she said to him. "Oh and when Usagi comes out please be nice about how she looks."

"I'm coming out!" Usagi yelled.

She stepped out, and Minako just looked amazed at her.

"Usagi you look so H-O-T!"

"Yeah, you sure do Usagi" Artemis said.

Usagi looked at herself in the mirror, and she did admit to herself that she wasn't half bad looking.

"Mamoru is gonna be all over you girl!"

Usagi packed everything she thought she might need, and was headed towards Minako's front door.

Minako yelled back to Artemis "By the way Artemis, Mamoru is Tuxedo Mask!"

"WHAT?" Artemis exploded. But he heard the door slam, and he knew he had to tell Luna about this.

Usagi and Minako arrived at the pool before anyone else. Minako told Usagi to just go lie down on one of the chairs, while she watched for the girls, and Mamoru. Usagi lied down, and she saw some boys looking at her, and cat whistling at her, and Usagi was disgusted. 'I want Mamoru to whistle at me' she thought. She lied down, and closed her eyes bathing in the hot sun, when all of a sudden a person covered her eyes with their hands and the person said "Guess Who?"

Usagi whirled around to see Mamoru. He was in camo swim trunks, with sunglasses on. His chest was so muscular, and so beautiful. Usagi longed to touch it.

"Hey Mamo-chan!" Usagi said.

"You wanna go in the pool, Usako?" he asked.

"S-sure" she stuttered, being kind a nervous but she had no clue why.

As they got in Usagi immediately got cold at the first touch of the chlorine water. She took a look around and for some reason not many people were at the pool, which is unusual. The pool was at least 5ft and then it dropped to 10ft. Usagi couldn't really swim in the deep end though. Usagi swam a little bit with the other girls, and played little holding your breath contests and splashing each other while Mamoru swam in the deep end, and then he asked if she wanted to come in.

'Uh-oh! He's gonna be so embarrassed to be dating someone who can't swim in the deep end.' Usagi thought.

"Hey, Usako come in here!" Mamoru yelled.

Usagi just shook her head, and then Mamoru came towards her.

"You trust me?" he said in a low voice. She nodded. "Put your arms around my neck, and put your legs around my waist."

She did as she was told very subconsciously. Mamoru then went into the deep end and both of them were floating in the middle. But because Usagi was really scared she tightened her hold on him, grinding herself against him while her breasts pushed against his chest.

He groaned, "Usako!"

She then looked at his face, and realized what made him groan, so she kissed him. She wanted Mamoru to feel like this for her. She wants Mamoru! Mamoru floated backwards until he hit the edge of the pool, and laid his arms back on the edge so she could kiss him more easily. Usagi then opened her mouth, and Mamoru opened his, and they both massaged each other's tongues while Usagi kept grinding into Mamoru moaning loudly enough for the girls to here. Mamoru then lifted up Usagi onto the edge and he got out, and he lifted her to her feet, and whispered, "Usako I can't wait anymore, please come to my apartment"

She smiled, and nodded. She knew what was going to happen, and she couldn't wait.

**Ahhhh! Yes they're finally going to have sex yes! After the sex scene I might do a short chapter and maybe a thank you chapter to everyone that reviewed my first story. You guys are awesome!**

**Please be sweet and nice!**

**R&R**

**Love, Supreme Queen Serenity **


	10. Chapter 10

**Story: Struggling**

**Author: Supreme Queen Serenity**

**Rated: M**

**Pairing: Usagi Tsukino/Serena Tsukino & Mamoru Chiba/Darien Shields**

**Started: January 7, 2012**

**Ended: N/A**

**Summary: Usagi a 14 year old girl is Sailor Moon. She struggles with her secret and horrific attraction to her enemy Mamoru. But soon her dreams and thoughts of him will come true.**

**WARNING CONTAINS MATURE THEMES**

After Usagi got back from the pool she went straight to her room, and lay on her bed giggling like a buffoon. 'Oh god! I can't believe I'm about to have sex with Mamoru. I wonder if he's big. Usagi!' she thought to herself 'Well, I hope he doesn't mind me having small breasts or maybe I'm the only one who thinks that. This night will definitely be something to remember, and maybe it'll be a story to tell the girls one day.'

Usagi went to her mirror and looked at her body. She was still wearing the suit that Minako gave her, and she casually turned around and looked at her butt. 'If Minako thinks I'm hot in this outfit, Mamoru will definitely find me hot in something more...sexier in something else I could probably find' Usagi went to her mother's room, thankfully though her mother, father and brother were all out somewhere. She tip-toed to the closet and opened it, and tried to find something to where. She dug through the closet, and found this white bra, and panties with white laced stockings that clipped to the panties, along with white heeled shoes. 'Perfect, but hopefully it'll fit. I can't believe mom actually has this in her closet.

Probably something for dad and her' she shuddered at the thought. She went to her room and quickly discarded the bathing suit and tried on the lingerie. 'Oh my gosh! Mamoru is gonna flip! This will definitely do.' She looked at the time and it said 7:30. 'What if mama wonders where I'm at? I'll just tell her I was studying with a college student aka Mamoru' she giggled. She grabbed the heels, and put them on, and she got a long black trench coat, and went out the door. She gasped, 'I can't believe I'm doing this!' She headed down her street, and walked more into the Juban area to find Mamoru's apartment. She remembered that Mamoru said his apartment building was called Juban Apartments, floor number 14, apartment 1445. She arrived at the apartment building, and went inside. No one was really there except a janitor waxing the floor. She pressed for the elevator, and it came immediately like it was just there waiting for her, she pressed number 14. As she got to the floor, there were three hallways on the left it said '1-45' the one in the middle said '46-80' the right one said '80-100'. 'Why did Mamoru have to live at the apartment way the hell down there' she thought to herself. She got to the door, took a deep breath and knocked.

"Hey, beautiful!" Mamoru said as he answered the door.

"Hi, Mamo-chan" Usagi replied.

Mamoru opened the door wider to let Usagi in. She couldn't really see much in his apartment, but there was a little light coming from the table. Dimmed lights and candles were all around the room. 'Wow, Mamo-chan is very romantic' she thought. But she then realized that she couldn't find Mamoru.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi called out.

She kept looking for him in every room until she founded herself in the bedroom. Mamoru wrapped his arms around her. Mamoru turned her around and saw that he was just in his boxers; there was a little bulge in the middle which made her blush. Usagi leaned up to see Mamoru smiling at her; he leaned down, grabbed her arms and lightly kissed her. Usagi closed her eyes and gave into the kiss, wrapping her arms around him. Usagi was then pushed up against the wall while Mamoru pinned her arms to the wall as well, and kissed her a little forcefully. Usagi liked the fact the Mamoru was being sort of wild with her. Usagi then lifted up her leg around Mamoru's waist, grinding herself into him. As they kissed, Mamoru's lips left hers and let out a groan, and trailed his lips down her neck. Usagi moaned and finally Mamoru let her hands go, they were now roaming all over her coat trying to get it off. Usagi held his head, she gasping for air but then realized that she was still clothed. She gently pushed him away, Mamoru looking confused; Usagi then slowly began to unbutton her coat. Mamoru could see what she was now wearing when she finished unbuttoning the coat. She revealed herself to him, and Mamoru almost lost it.

"Are you impressed?" Usagi asked.

"I'm more than impressed! God, Usagi you're driving me crazy."

"I'm gonna drive you more crazy!"

She pushed him back into a chair, and she used clothes that she found, and tied Mamoru's hands to the chair. Mamoru looked very pleasing, he kept smiling at her.

"I can't wait to get my revenge on you!" he said, as she just smirked.

She then did a little strut to him, and she turned around so that her butt was facing him, and she then rubbed her butt on his hardness. Usagi heard Mamoru groan, so she decided to rub more. She then turned around and hopped onto his lap, and wrapped her arms around his head, and rubbed faster, Mamoru was starting to moan a little, and he was nipping at Usagi's bra.

"Oh, so you want that!" Usagi said. Usagi untied Mamoru's hands, "Undo it!"

Mamoru undid her bra, and he lost it. Her breasts were so delicious looking, and so squishy, and creamy. Usagi then thought that he was thinking that her breasts were too small, until Mamoru took a nipple in her mouth, and sucked on it while his other hand fondled the other.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi moaned while raising her hips up and down on him.

"It's my turn for revenge now, Usako!" he whispered.

Mamoru picked up Usagi, and laid her on the bed. Mamoru took everything of her body, and Usagi was wiggling with excitement. She looked sort of dazed as she started up at him before he kissed her. As Mamoru kissed her, one of his hands were trailing down her body, and finding her maidenhood. She gasped out his name as he started to rub her. He watched her moan and thrash everywhere, and he was so close to cum himself. He then took her by surprise, he stuck a finger inside her, and pulled it in and out, while he leaned in towards her, and lightly licked her maidenhood.

"Mamo-chan!" she screamed.

"Does that feel good, Usako?"

"Ahh, don't stop!" she yelled.

Mamoru kept fingering her while licking her at the same time. Usagi was losing her mind, as she held tightly on his head. As she came all over the bed, Mamoru leaned up, and asked her if she was ready. She nodded, and whispered "This'll hurt Usagi" He took off his boxers, and Usagi couldn't believe how big he was. She was wondering if he would actually fit. Usagi soon found out as Mamoru entered her. He did it slowly at first so, Usagi wouldn't be in pain as much, but as Mamoru moved more, Usagi started moaning more. Because Usagi wasn't in pain anymore, Usagi rolled both of them over so she was on top. She then started moving furiously on him.

"Ahhhhhhh! Mamoru!" she yelled.

Mamoru leaned up, and took a nipple in her mouth. This only increased Usagi's moves more; she was pushing up and down on Mamoru. 'She's so beautiful' Mamoru thought.

"Mamoru, I'm almost there!" Usagi moaned.

"Ah! Usagi! Usagi! Ohhh!" Mamoru moaned.

As they both moaned the second after both of them came, and they were both panting like crazy. Usagi was so out of breath, and tired she soon fell asleep. Exhausted. Amazed. Crazed. In love!

**Not the endings don't worry! Ah so was that good! I know it might've been OOC a bit, and a little bit mature but that's how I pictured it. I really hope you guys like this, you're the best! **

**Please be nice and sweet!**

**R&R **

**Love, Supreme Queen Serenity **


	11. Chapter 11

**Story: Struggling**

**Author: Supreme Queen Serenity**

**Rated: T/M**

**Pairing: Usagi Tsukino/Serena Tsukino & Mamoru Chiba/Darien Shields**

**Started: January 7, 2012**

**Ended: February 2, 2012**

**Summary: Usagi a 14 year old girl is Sailor Moon. She struggles with her secret and horrific attraction to her enemy Mamoru. But soon her dreams and thoughts of him will come true.**

_*Previously*_

_As they both moaned the second after both of them came, and they were both panting like crazy. Usagi was so out of breath, and tired she soon fell asleep. Exhausted. Amazed. Crazed. In love! _

_*Now*_

Usagi woke up with the sun beating down on her face, and she didn't find Mamoru at her side. But when she did wake up, the clock said 6:45am. 'Too early' she thought 'Crap! I need to get home or else Mama will be worried sick' Usagi got up out of the bed, and she took the sheets with her, and wrapped them around her. Usagi went looking for Mamoru, and she found him outside on his balcony she went towards him, and called out his name.

"Mamoru?" she said quietly.

"Good morning, Usako" he whispered in her ear.

"I have to go, Mamo-chan. My mother will be worried about me."

"Sure, but could we have a quickie...out here?"

"A quickie?" Usagi asked with a confused look.

"You know what we did last night well could we do that right now but quickly?" Mamoru asked.

"Sure, but what about people seeing us?"

"Its fine, no one can see us all the way up here"

Usagi wrapped her arms around Mamoru's neck, as he started kissing her slowly. As she opened her mouth he went right in and searched her mouth. She moaned softly, and Mamoru started to take his boxers off, and he then grabbed Usagi's hips, and lifted her up while she wrapped her legs around him. Mamoru guided himself in her, and started to push Usagi against the wall. Usagi moaned loudly, and wrapped her arms around his neck, and tried to move the best she could. But she soon lay back against the wall and just took it, and it felt better that Mamoru was doing the work. They both started to get close, and Mamoru came first and then Usagi, and they let out huge moans and groans that seemed like were echoed. Usagi caught her breath, and soon went inside to put her clothes on. She kissed Mamoru goodbye to head home to her worry (probably crazed) mother.

As she soon got into the door, her mother called out,

"Usagi is that you?"

When her mother saw her she yelled and came running down the hallway to hug her. Usagi hugged back, and felt immediately happy to be home. Usagi was happy to have her family...

_*A couple weeks later*_

Usagi was running somewhere but when she got into the room she wanted to go, she opened a box she bought and pulled something out. She was then doing something with it, and when she pulled it back so she could see what it said it had a little plus (+) sign on it...

_**The End! **_

**Please be sweet and nice!**

**R&R**

**Love, Supreme Queen Serenity**


	12. Thank You Dedication to the readers

_**Thank you!**_

**You guys have been so fucking awesome! That was my first story and I couldn't believe on how many people reviewed. I didn't think people would actually like my style of writing mainly because I don't think I describe the setting very well, and I feel like I rush through stuff. You guys are the best!**

_**People who reviewed**_

_**SerentiyMoonGodness**_

_**Loveinthebattlefield**_

_**clumsyinluv**_

_**GinnyPotter0183**_

_**shantie1984**_

_**Princess Moonie of the moon**_

_**AHRG**_

_**moon86**_

_**dazzteddybear**_

_**wow-derful**_

_**wannabe kairi**_

_**serenityselena**_

_**RKF22**_

_**babybear010**_

_**TropicalRemix**_

_**People who story alerted**_

_**Babybear010**_

_**Chacaya**_

_**Clumsyinluv**_

_**Dazzteddybear**_

_**Editke88**_

_**Emtb319**_

_**Firecracker 2010**_

_**Forever and Always a Fan**_

_**Mandydee**_

_**Mixed array**_

_**Moon86**_

_**Mystic Sorrow**_

_**Princess Moonie of the Moon**_

_**SakuraTezuka**_

_**Serenityangelrose**_

_**Wannabe kairi**_

_**Wow-derful**_

_**People who favourite storied**_

_**Angelus Dolor**_

_**Clumsyinluv**_

_**Ej101**_

_**Emtb319**_

_**Forever and Always a Fan**_

_**GinnyPotter0183**_

_**Kairigurl108**_

_**Kathyjoey2000**_

_**Magic713**_

_**Moon havfrue**_

_**Moonprincess4ever**_

_**Raya9**_

_**Serenityangelrose**_

_**Serenityselena**_

_**Specialkai**_

_**Wannabe kairi**_

_**People who favourite authored**_

_**Clumsyinluv**_

_**Emtb319**_

_**Raya9**_

_**Serenityselena**_

_**The Sage**_

_**People who author alerted**_

_**Clumsyinluv**_

_**Daisymexicana**_

_**Emtb319**_

_**Princess Moonie of the Moon**_

_**Serenityselena**_

**Now I really hope I didn't forget anyone, I might've with the reviews because I was looking at it through my email. Will there be a sequel? I don't know maybe. I'm a little iffy for a sequel because I don't have many ideas, and I fear it might suck. So if you guys have ideas, PM me and I'll give you 100% credit. I'll say at the very beginning of the chapter if you gave me this idea. Now it might be awhile till my next story. I have started a new term in high school so it might be a little stressful and I might not get any time to do much writing so it's a maybe for a sequel, and a new story. But you guys have been so nice to me, and I love you all. **

**Love, Supreme Queen Serenity...**


End file.
